America's Birthday Party!
by bluecupcakes789
Summary: Just a little one-shot about the thought that go through Alfred's head o his birthday! Regular names used.


**Hello, peoples! Just so you know, this was co-authored by kassydaPJgeek14. She has written 5 stories for Percy Jackson, so if you are interested, check out her profile page! RREEVIEEEEEEWWWWW! **

Alfred's POV

Yes! Finally, the time I have been waiting for an entire year! My birthday! As usual, Arthur was sulking. We didn't know when my real birthday was, so we celebrated the day I became independent of Iggy. So, back to me! I was going to have a huge neon, glow-in-the-dark, tie-dye cake! The goody bags you take home would be filled with burgers and French fries. Everyone who came had to bring _at least_ a fifty pound gift, or $100 bucks. All counties were invited, even little Mattie. He had grown slightly taller than me in the past year, but he was still as slow and unstrong as ever. (**A/N I know unstrong isn't a word, but this is Alfred we're talking about.)** Since Matt was coming, there was no alcohol allowed. He didn't like it when we got drunk, and he had to drive everyone home. Anyway, the streamers were in all colors you could imagine, but the red, white, and blue balloons and disco ball made up for it. There was also a dress code, that you had to have _something_ red, white, and blue on your body. This party is gonna be so _**EPICLLY AWESOME**_! Now, what are the invitations gonna look like? Hmm… OOH! They are going to be American flags! Yeah…

_**Time skip to next day brought to you by kassydaPJgeek14**_

Still Alfred's POV

I woke up completely dressed, because I just couldn't wait for today! I also had my breakfast pre-made. Hamburgers and French fries! Speaking of which, I wonder why they are _French_ fries, and not _American_ fries. Whatever. Anyway, my party starts at 10a.m. and ends at 12p.m. Right now it is 8a.m. I need to put up streamers, get my cake ordered, and find the gift room. Now. What to first? How about… My cake! Let's see, the number for the bakery is 1-800-bakery. "Hello? Yes. 2 stories. No, not tiers, stories! And every fluorescent, glow-in-the-dark, tie dye color you've got. Of course I got that kinda money! Just make the cake. And I need it in two hours. Fine. Three, and no more. Okey dokey! Thanks dude!"

Alrighty, then. Cake? Check! Hmm… let's find a big enough room. Left, left right, left, right, right, left, look in random room. Too small. Another left. Why is my house so big? Oh, yeah! 'Cause I'm the hero! And a hero can make his way through any maze! Let's see… I will just take a right! Aha! Finally, a big enough room!

Everyone should be arriving soon. _Ding dong! _

"Hey, Mattie! You are the first person to arrive!"

Matt is a good younger brother. He wore his usual clothes, a sweater with a maple leaf on it, an regular blue jeans. But on his head he wore a red, white and blue hat.

"Don't eat the cake yet, just go of and do whatever you do at a party!"

"Okay."

Next, Arthur came in wearing his flag on his shirt.

"Dude, why are you wearing your flag?"

"It is red, white and blue, isn't it?"

"Whatever."

Soon, everyone arrived. Matt sat reading in a corner. **(A/N I do love Canada!)**

Heracles was sleeping, and Francis was locked in a corner, just in case. Kiku was trying to talk to people, having no luck. I also had a sneaking feeling that Ivan would try to kill me if I looked away from him, so I kept one eye on him at all times. Ludwig and Feliciano didn't stop talking to each other, and they were both slightly blushing the whole time. It was not-that-young-but-still-not-old-people love. The party was going great!

Apparently, Arthur brought along that Peter boy, who seemed to be trying to sneak a little icing, but Arthur caught him, and got a stern talking to. Something about car-bo-hy-drates. (Carbohydrates.) The party was awesome! Then I got to blow out the candles on the huge cake. When I did, mini fireworks came out the top! We ate my cake, and then got to open presents! it was mostly money, but to make up for all the money, someone got me the latest model of motorcycle! I don't know who gave it to me, but Matt had this really proud smile when I said it was my favorite gift.

But sadly, the party ended all too quickly, and everyone left. As I got into bed, I thought, _wow! That was the best party EVER! I can't wait till next year!_

**Well, I hope y'all enjoyed, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
